For My Love
by black.angel0202
Summary: i was blinded by your beauty when i saw you, your beautiful hair just overwhelmed my heart. my love please be mine! yes we might break apart but my love please be mine. he said as he looked into her eyes. a fic of ryosaku! based on a story after the world war I... purely fiction! read to find out more :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again! This is my second fanfic. I hope you guys like this one. This story is set after World War 1 and you guys can imagine it in any country you want. So yes it is little old type of story but I let me assure you, it's different! **

**Oh yeah! Please pm me if I got any stuff wrong or something is offending. And do review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters!**

Hello, my name is Ryoma Echizen and I am going to tell you a story of how I met my love of my life Sakuno Ryuzaki.

I was a young lad back then. Filled with spirits of my father's and Grandfather's stories of their adventure and how they found the love of their life. My Grandfather was in the army and died in honor saving his fellow army men. He was awarded a medal of honor and our family did get a moderate compensation. My Father was the only child and my Grandmother forbidden him from joining the army as she couldn't bear losing another person in her life. I was 15 when my grandfather passed away. My childhood was based on his stories of adventures and how he went to different foreign lands. Well back to the story.

Basically my family was poor and my dad was a baker and my mother was a part time teacher. They both did not earn that much to feed me, my grandmother and my big brother. My big brother Ryoga Echizen was troublesome to my family. He was practiced in the art of stealing and illegal trading with a few games of bets and luck. It was common those days after the war. My father warned him that if he got caught, he would not come to his rescue. My father's words did not affect him that much. He would hardly be at home.

As for me I grew up to be a handsome man (according to my mother) and I was very much interested in travelling and sailing through the world. My father knew my dream but he told me that they are not much rich to send me off and my dreams should be limited to what I can afford, but my father never said to stop dreaming.

I still remember that day when I turned 18. Father and mother introduced me to a long lost friend. "So chap? You want be part of a crew?" asked the old man smoking his cigar, imported I suppose just nodded in reply. "But you seem to have a handsome face and very famous with the ladies…. You should go for acting or something?" I grinned at his statement. Leaving my Mother and my Grandmother I hated women. They would always stalk me and ask my hand for marriage or to go for a dance with them. I rejected them coldly hoping they won't return but they always did. The men in my town were jealous of me and I often had quarrels with them because I broke their ladies heart but I tell them clearly that it was not my fault, I never had interest in them then why would should I pretend to? It better to hear the hard truth. My mother used to often scold me for my rudeness "saying a true gentleman never talks to a lady like that" "Ryoma darling! You are never going to find a pleasing wife if you keep going like that" selfish ladies…. Why do they have to come to my mother and talk about it

"I am not interested in pleasing others, I want to sail around the world and earn money!" I replied the old man bluntly. "ahhh… cold hearted boy! So do you want it that bad?" I nodded in reply. "I could use a chap like you in one of my ships, but before that you have to show your worth my boy!" said the old man as he lit another cigar. "what do I need to do?" I asked and the old man just smiled.

After that he didn't tell me one word. He went and talked to my father giving him some instructions. I did ask my father about what he told him but my father just told me to go to the port tomorrow sharp at seven o clock in the morning.

I reached there, sharp at ten minutes to seven. I waited and waited. It was exciting of course but I never kept high expectations because whenever I did they would always come crumbling down.

A young man of age 20 I guess approached me asking if I was Ryoma Echizen. I nodded in reply.

"Follow me lad!, you are going to help us by carrying all the goods from the ship to buyers"

"Delivering goods?" I asked in surprise

"What? You expect them to send you off so soon Echizen?" he said.

I just shrugged "and one more thing… please be good with people" he said and showed me the goods

"What's your name again?" I asked him

"Momoshiro but you can call me momo" he said and walked off.

For the past 8 months after that day I was delivering goods to the owners. The goods were most animal feed, fertilizers or some were fishes. I and momo became good friends after that. He was only true man who could understand me. Often in night we used to go out and dream about the lands we wished to see. Momo would always go bonkers but momo didn't have the same dreams as mine. He lost his parents in the war and some of his siblings. He has 2 sisters alive after the war. He married both of them off at the age of 16 as he couldn't take good care of them. He had bad luck in his life. And going overseas was the only way he could leave his past behind. He said that he had been working in the shipping company for the past two years. He had the opportunity to go to India for trade but he felt sick at the last minute and they did not let him go.

"You heard the rumors?" he asked me

"What rumors?" I asked him

"They are planning to recruit new crew for a journey to one of the British colonies Australia, you know… they are going to start a new business over there…." Momoshiro said

"do you think they will recruit us?" I asked him with hope

"I am not certain but they say if you impress the captain of the ship you get a chance to go…. But we might get it because no one is ready to go that far…."

"why not?"

"Because we are going to be going to pass through one of the roughest seas of the world…. The Indian Ocean"

"I am ready to take the chance"

"So am I"

The next day we went to the stall where they were recruiting the crew. When I and momoshiro went to sign of our names, they didn't let us and laughed at us saying we are young and inexperienced. I felt like hitting them hard on their face but momoshiro stopped me. The ship was huge. It was nothing like I have seen before in my life. I couldn't give up now. I did so much hard work for the past 8 months.

So I kept going each and every day to sign my name and each and every day they would send me back home. One day when I and momoshiro were there next to the ship, "err…. Chaps! Help these men with loading the ship" said our commander. We loaded more than 50 goods and we didn't realize that we were standing on the deck of the ship.

"Look Ryoma, that's the captain" momoshiro pointed out.

I looked at the man. He was man with green olive hair and he had coldness in his eyes. I gulped my throat when I saw him. He was talking to one of his co captain, who looked sweet and caring.

"What's their name?' I asked momoshiro

"That's captain Tezuka and the co captain is Oishi" a girl said from behind.

"And you are my lady?" asked momoshiro.

"Ann… my name is Ann" said the girl as she bowed.

I still recall momo telling me that he fell in love with Ann the moment he saw her, and Lady Ann also tells me the same thing and those days I never understood how two people can fall in love with someone just like that. Momo always said that I still had to find that girl, but I never bothered to.

"And who are those men?" I asked Ann

"Those are the senior crew, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura and lastly Kaidoh" she said.

Then suddenly I heard a splash and some people shouting help. I went to the source of the noise and I saw a lady drowning in the water. It seems she had fallen from the ship and she can't swim. No man in the ship was ready to save her so, I removed my boots, hat and my shirt and I fell in the water, I heard gasps on the way. I brought the lady to shore and made sure she was breathing. The rescuers came and they helped her out. I went back to the ship to take my stuff.

"Are you alright Echizen?" Momoshiro asked me.

"Yes I am perfectly fine"

"Why did you jump into the water?"

"No one was ready to save her so I decided to save the lady by myself"

"You are very brave young man" said Lady Ann.

I just smiled.

"Young man!" called Captain Tezuka who had seen the whole scene.

I ran to him and he shook my hand out of mere politeness. "you have rescued my aunt and for that I would like to thank with all my heart…. Is that anything you wish to have in return boy?" he asked me

"I would like you to take me and my friend Momoshiro in your journey and let us be part of the crew" I said sternly making sure my statement was clear. There was utter silence after that. The Captain did not reply. I heard a laugh and I found it was one the crewmen Eiji laughing

"Smart chap… isn't he Captain Tezuka?" he said laughing.

"Let's take them. We need some men to clean the dock and make sure that the ship is reasonably neat" said the co captain Oishi.

"Well… then, I accept your demand, we sail off day after. be sure to come to the port at six sharp" he said and he walked off.

I and Momoshiro were thrilled. Finally our hard work had been payed off

Day after tomorrow we were ready to sail. I bid a goodbye with my family and we set Sail.

The crew men were not easy with us but they were friendly. We all became good friends except Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Even Lady Ann had come with us; it seems she is Captain Tezuka's cousin.

Everything was going well until the worst luck had fallen on us; but for me it was god's own gift

**That's it! I hope you guys like my new story! Please please! Please review!**

**That's me signing off…. C u in next chappie**

**Love black angel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters!**

I found myself in an island…. Washed offshore… unable to breathe and unable to move...i thought my end was near. And then I blanked out

* * *

_Flashback…_

_We were all headed toward the island Australia ruled by the British those days. And being part of the crew was amazing. It took us 3 months to reach there. In those precious three months I had become very close to the crewmen and we became like a small family except for momoshiro and Kaidoh. They both kept fighting all the time for small silly reason which I and others couldn't understand at all._

_The Indian Ocean was a nasty lady. She kept throwing more and more storms towards us and we had to keep battling it out for whole 14 days and it was luck that we had survived. Captain Tezuka was one of the most legendary captains I have ever seen in my life. He would handle the entire tough situation with silence and thinking, the calmest captain ever!_

_When the storms stopped it was more peaceful. Lady Ann and Momoshiro got very close to each other._

"_Its love I tell you! It can fill a bottomless cup!" Momoshiro said dancing around with a drink in his hand, all the other crewmen would say "ay!" to support him and I would just sit and say nothing. Captain Tezuka was not there and he was never present in the manly parties. Oishi would tell me that he is not that good in conversing. I wished I was in his place instead of sitting here and talking about love and Women._

"_I still remember my first love….. She was as pretty as a butterfly… I still remember when we first danced…. Her beautiful dress…. Her lovely hair made into a bun and her warm hands… oh she was pretty and now she is my fiancée" Said Eiji who started Dancing around with Momoshiro_

"_Women are very sensitive…..I like playing around with them more… there is one this week and one another….." said Fuji, who everyone calls a sadist_

"_Nay! That's bad! Utterly bad" said Oishi_

"_I know!" Fuji replied with a wicked smile._

"_Nay…Echizen…. You are young…. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" asked Kawamura._

"_Nay….I don't like Women…. I think it's a waste of time… they keep following and I keep rejecting them all" I said _

"_Oh… what a cold hearted man…. When you find your woman…. You will know what love means…." Said Eiji_

_I just heaved a heavy sigh and I said "I don't think there is any woman in this world that is fit for me…."_

"_Oh...Oh…. gentlemen we have a man who does not believe in love and women….. Oh…. Cupid might play a nasty trick on you…. You should be careful of what you speak!" said Eiji_

" _I will be ready for cupid and catch his arrows before it hits me!" I said with a smirk_

"_Very confident man! The day when you fall in love I am going take a part of your fortunes!" said Eiji_

"_We will see about that!" I replied _

"_You shouldn't have said that…. You are going to regret it lad!" said Oishi_

_After some days we reached Australia. It was a land of beauty for me. We sold all our goods… delivered them in proper shape and we were about to set sail back home… again through the rough lady Indian Ocean._

"_Hey Echizen… you have a letter…" said Momoshiro_

_I took the letter from him and saw it was from my mother…._

'_Dear Ryoma,_

_It's very sad for me to inform you that your brother has been detained in India, in the madras constituency for illegal trading. You know your father, he is very stubborn to go and rescue his own son. So I request you Ryoma, please go to your brother's rescue at once and I have talked to the old man and he said they will make a stop India to get some goods and in that time you should go and get your brother out of there…_

_Please understand my grief._

_Your loving mother_

_Rinko Echizen.'_

_I sighed when I read it. Ryoga- that man who brought shame to our family! I agreed with Father, we should leave him there but I couldn't disobey my mother's wishes._

_So next day with the old man's orders we set sail to India._

_On the way the storm got worse and worse. We were in Bay of Bengal, which is one of the worst places where you can experience storms._

_Captain tried his best to make the ship steady and the others also tried their best, but the waves were much huge then that of the ship. _

_A Huge wave hit us almost making the ship's deck Vertical._

"_Hold on to something boys! We have a another one coming!" shouted Kawamura_

_I tried to hold on to something I could find but in such short time I could only find the rod to which the rope of the life boat was tied. The wave hit and I almost drowned. The boat was filled with water and the wave was so fierce that I my head hit the rod and I fell inside the boat._

_When I understood what just happened, I found myself in the ocean right next to our boat. Co Captain Oishi shouted at me _

"_Echizen…. Catch this rope" and he threw a rope. I caught it but the winds made it impossible for me to go back on the ship_

"_Echizen….. Find yourself in a safe island if we miss out on you…. Try keeping up with the ship" Kaidoh shouted and I nodded in reply. Then before I could do anything, a huge wave hit me and next thing I know I am middle of the ocean with the Ship seen to be nowhere.._

_I start calling out for people but I didn't get any response. Mother Nature still kept showing me her fierce side when the storm got worse_

_And somehow I found myself in an island all alone. It was dark and I felt a huge relief. I closed my eyes and I was prepared for death but something else happened to me…."_

* * *

_**Back to the present **_

I opened my eyes slowly I found myself in lying on the ground, inside a dense forest and there were some big leaves on my forehead, hands and my legs. It looked like someone took care of me while is passed out. For a minute I thought I was dead and this is how Heaven looked like. I tried to move but I couldn't. My whole body was sore and I was dying of hunger.

"Anybody there?" I shouted. No reply except few chirruping of birds and insects

"Somebody! Help me!" I shouted again. The same result

Then my eyes wandered off trying to find something to satisfy my hunger. I saw someone watching me and I could see their eyes and let me tell you my friends…. Those eyes were beautiful.

As that person and me made an eye contact, that person hid in the bushes.

"Hey!... Please help me" I shouted and the next minute I knew someone threw a dart into my neck and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, that's when I saw her. She had beautiful long hair, red in color which defines love. She was wearing a worn out dress made from cotton which looked like she stitched it. She didn't look anything like the ladies I have seen in the town. She was simple yet elegant. She didn't smell of perfume but rather she smelled of nature. For me she was an Angel….. My Angel.

I couldn't catch Cupid's arrow. It hit me and I fell in love with this girl

She was attending to my wounds and it looked like she didn't notice me awake. Her hands were soft as feathers. I wanted to speak but I was afraid to even say a word. She slowly brought her hands to my face and when she saw my eyes open she let out a gasp and went a few inches behind.

"Don't be afraid…" I told her softly.

She didn't speak a word except she looked into my eyes.

Then suddenly another girl came running out of the bushes and started shouting at her in some language I could not interpret. They both started shouting at each other simultaneously looking at me with fear. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what the matter was.

Then they both stood up and she came near to me and said "wait and stay" in a weird accent and it looked more like a foreigner trying to learn English. I nodded in reply, and then they both vanished into the jungle again.

I waited and waited and slowly drifted away to sleep. When I woke up she was there again attending to my wounds but this time my face. I had a deep cut on my face and it was bleeding. She soaked her cloth in some green water and she put it on my forehead. It pricked a lot and I shouted. She shushed me harshly

"Learn to bear pain" she said. I then kept my mouth shut and let the pain sear through my body

"Where am I?" I asked her after sometime

"You are in out island…" she said softly

I looked at her blankly and she understood that I didn't understand anything she just said.

"I found you on the shore… so I pulled you out here so that I can heal you…"

"Are there anyone else here?" I asked her

"Yes…. I knew from the looks of your clothes you are from the foreign land called city, but this is an island owned by nature ruled by us…. We are what you call tribal…." She told me slowly.

"I would like to thank you with all my heart for rescuing me and I would like to return the favor in any way you wish…" I told her politely taking my hand but she took her hand off mine and said, "then heal fast…. And go away back to your homeland… you cannot stay here…. It's not safe for you…"

"Why may I ask?"

"The leader of our tribe doesn't like people like you…. And if they know I rescued you …. I would serve a severe punishment….. You foreigners are not allowed here at all…."

I just stared at her with a blank expression not knowing what to reply

"Young man" she said "people like you have come to our lands before and we had welcomed them with our love…. They taught us your language, your culture and everything about your lands…. Very few of us know how to speak your language….. But…."

"But what?" I asked her.

"They used us for your money…. They took our resources…. Our gold… diamonds and even killed my parents… after that the chief had passed a rule not to help or talk or look at people like you…"

"What if you chief looks at people like me?" I asked as my heart ached…

"he will send your back and if you are insistent…. He will make sure you have a slow natural death…" she said slowly

"What is your name?" I asked her as I got up.

"That not for you to know…" she said slowly pushing herself little away from me.

I went closer to her and I said "please… tell me your name…." she went more and more away from me

"Please… don't" she said and I obeyed her.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen" I said as I knew she would be curious to know my name.

She didn't talk to me after that. Again the same girl came running out of the bush and she shouted something in the tribal language.

"You must hide here you- Ryoma…. And don't go wandering off yourself…. " she said and she gave me a knife "just in case if you find Wild Animals…" and she ran off but I caught her by her arm

"Tell me your name…." I asked her again. She was fighting with me to let her arm go by I was adamant.

"Ryoma… please leave me" she begged. And the other girl shouted at Sakuno

"Your name please… my lady…" I begged too.

"Sakuno…. Sakuno Ryuzaki" she said I let her arm go and she ran off to the jungle.

Sakuno that was the only thing going on my mind and the whole night I laid on the forest grass looking at the bright moon thinking about her…

Eiji was right…. Cupid did play a nasty trick on me….

**That's it! Please please please read and review! I would like that a lot. I think you guys got the idea of the story…. Yes I an old fashioned love story between a city lad and tribal girl…..**

**Hope you liked it..**

**Blackangel0202**


End file.
